


Class

by StAnni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: Derek is waiting outside of Stiles’ economics class, which is something he has recently started doing.This, apparently, is his life now.He wears his sunglasses low and tries to look inconspicuous.A few girls and an alarming number of guys check him out.He wonders how many times Stiles gets checked out a day.  It irritates him.





	Class

Derek is waiting outside of Stiles’ economics class, which is something he has recently started doing.  
This, apparently, is his life now. 

He wears his sunglasses low and tries to look inconspicuous.   
A few girls and an alarming number of guys check him out.   
He wonders how many times Stiles gets checked out a day. It irritates him. 

Having to wait outside an economics classroom while everybody else walks past and he can hear Stiles goofing on his merry way out of class irritates him.   
And then he’ll be irritated when Stiles gets here.   
And Stiles will see that he is irritated and tell him to go to hell if that is how his attitude is going to be.  
And they will end up in the hellish loop-de-loop argument again about Stiles wanting Derek to support him in college and Derek wanting to support Stiles in college but Stiles wanting Derek to want to support Stiles in college.  
And then it will be shouting and a slammed door and a week of sulking. 

So. 

Breathe. 

Stiles, finally, manages to get his ass out of the building and a bright smile breaks across his face when he sees Derek waiting, shades against the sun.   
His grin is enough to permeate the fog of frustration that has formed around Derek and Derek cracks a half smile.

“There’s my boyeee!”

And the smile falls.

Stiles, of course, finds this all hilarious and does a dramatic slow jog towards Derek and leans in for a quick kiss.

Derek is very anti-PDA.  
Derek is, in fact, very anti-DA.

But the quick peck does un-wrinkle the unhappy crease in his heart of having had to wait forever in the sun outside a class on a college campus just to spend six seconds with his boyfriend, and Derek catches Stiles on the release and pulls him back in for a much deeper kiss.

“What did YOU smoke?”

Derek sighs at the over-the-top way that Stiles asks/shouts the question. Moments doesn’t last long with Stiles. 

“Are you hungry?” Derek tries, focusing on Stiles’ smile, on his eyes, on his nose – all the things that seem to fade into a blur of irritation when Stiles is not, physically, in front of him.  
And Stiles nods, always hungry.

On the way to the cafeteria, which is disgusting and filled with smelly college students and incessant chatter, Stiles relays to Derek exactly what has been happening in his life from eleven o’clock the previous night to the moment he saw Derek outside of his class. 

Derek listens with one ear and to the rise and fall of Stiles’ heart with the other. Stiles is happy to be in college. Stiles is very happy to see his boyfriend during the day. But Derek can tell that Stiles is nervous too, which could mean anything.   
Stiles is a nervous person.   
But when Derek folds an arm around Stiles’ shoulder his heart stills. He smiles up at Derek’s smile. “What, dude?” 

Dude. At least it is better than “boyeee”. 

Unbelievable that they have lasted as long as they have. 

Derek sighs and smiles. “Don’t ruin it.”

Stiles throws his hands up, but takes the joke. He drops his bag on a dirty table “Fine. Don’t shoot. I’ll get us some fries. Do you want fries? They’ve got good fries.” Derek indicates whatever as he sits down and watches Stiles bump his way through a mangle of kids. He shakes his head. 

This is his life now apparently.


End file.
